A World without You
by mysticblue17
Summary: AU. JLUTT crossover…Life is based upon the choices that you make. But our choices are influenced deeply by the people around us. So what if the person that influenced you the most suddenly wasn’t there.


Title: A world without you.

Chapter1:Introductions

Author:Mysticblue17

Summary: AU. JLU/TT crossover…Life is based upon the choices that you make. But our choices are influenced deeply by the people around us. So what if the person that influenced you the most suddenly wasn't there.

* * *

Once upon a time, high in the atmosphere there was a legendary group of warriors that protected the earth. They watched over it. They saved the day so many times that to some the sight of superheroes was a daily occurrence. And in the central hub of justice itself were a group of veterans. They fought as the best and won for the bottom of the barrel. Many criticized their system but it was the ways things went. But when they weren't fighting, the very best were training the future's very best. Sadly there were very few that could cope with the intense schedule and responsibilities that come with the good stuff of the life of a hero.

* * *

It wasn't unusual to hear loud voices coming from that particular room. But what was unusual was that there was a voice answering back in equal if not more volume. Because everyone knew better than to argue with Batman. But if one thought the situation through, they would remember that it was unusual to hear him yell at all. But they were there for a reason. Personal matters be damned. And as all as you got the job done, you would be left alone. For that reason, no one even bothered to check Batman's room.

She had already been past Batman's door and several more when she heard his gruff voice through the comms system.

"Starfire please come to my room."

"Of course, Batman."

She vaguely heard a snide remark on legal age for relationships and robbing a cradle. Nevertheless she swiftly backtracked to Batman's room. She tapped lightly on the metal door. It opened moments later to reveal Batman and five faces that were familiar to her.

"You called?" she asked easily, not intimidated by the presence of the Dark Knight. And very few people could say that.

"Yes Kori. Please take these guests to their rooms." he said with a note of finality

"Yes sir, sir yes sir." she laughed because only after a bad incident did he speak to her like that. It wasn't harsh; it was just more formal then anything else. She walked out of the room with a mock salute in his direction.

"Welcome to my home. Please don't spit, booby-trap or generally screw up here because people here have some serious talents and a lot of them don't like surprises."she left it there knowing that they could make their own conclusions from her sentence. Cyborg and Beast boy laughed. Raven smiled and Robin remained pissed off.

She led them a few move feet before she slapped her hand on her head. "Duh. Sorry. I completely forgot I'm Starfire. And you…s are?"

They introduced themselves. She smiles and double checked the group. They continued to walk.

"Is that everyone in your group?" she asked curiously.

Robin snapped his head up. "Is that a problem?"

"Woah you are angry. No it's not a problem. It's just that I heard about all the things that you guys have done. I just assumed that you would have more people. You guys have done some pretty amazing things."

"Thanks Red" said Cyborg genuinely.

"Not to mention that Raven must be suffering. Only girl. Man that 's gotta suck." she said honestly.

"Sometimes but I also get a bathroom all by myself." said Raven in an obvious way.

"Well when you put it like that I wouldn't mind. You'll be begging to go home after you see our 'locker' room." Starfire admitted

"Miniscule?"

"Puny and pretty public"

"Public???" said Beast boy.

"Simmer boy. Girls are with girls and boys are with boys. But in those rooms if you don't have any self confidence you would be smashed."

"Smashed? Red you are something else." said Cyborg. He laughed at her particular choice of words

They turned the corner. She seemed to know exactly where they were staying even though she hadn't asked anyone. But truthfully, J'onn had told her telepathically which rooms they were in.

"There you are!" said an exasperated voice. It was Batgirl. She had just entered the same hallway. "You weren't in the mess hall."

"Yes. That's cause Daddy Bats asked me to do him a favor. You know the Titans?"

"Of course. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy" she said naming each person as she looked at each corresponding person. "And my ex. How are you Robin?"

The group looked at the two in surprise. "You dated?" said Starfire. "Umm…telling me would have helped."

"Not in this case Star." Batgirl said as she looked at Robin.

"We **never** dated." Said Robin coldly.

"You sure know how to hurt a girl don't you Robin?" batgirl replied

"And you don't know how to hurt someone?" he replied back smartly.

"Robin. Man settled down." said Cyborg in a peacekeeping mode.

"Yes. Daddy bats would be unhappy if you got just because of one redhead. He might not ever be able to look at me again" said Starfire in a joking manner. "Batgirl, go find Supergirl. I don't know if she has patrol or not."

And with that Batgirl walked off in a huff. She was clearly surprised and just a bit angry by the way he reacted to her.

But after that, Robin set the pace of the group: fast. Starfire floated to catch up to him. She carefully observed him from the corner of her eyes.

"Here are your rooms. Please, try and enjoy your stay." she said sincerely as she pointed out four rooms. She was about to leave when she turned to Raven and said softly. "I know you are probably going to do some big team meeting but if you want you can come and hang out with me Batgirl and Supergirl."

"Thanks but "she paused and looked at the door of the room Robin went into "not today."

"Of course. Let's have breakfast together ok?" she said and left before Raven could even reply.

* * *

At almost six o'clock, Starfire glided into the common room which was basically a room filled with couches and desks. She was about to sit in her favorite seat when she heard the sound of the metallic door opening. She raised her eyes to connect with white. Actually it was the white of a mask. Robin.

"Good morning." She said quickly settling into her favourite chair.

"Good morning." He said. The he settled on a couch near her. "Listen. I don't do this often so if it's sounds like crap bear with me. I'm sorry for acting stupid yesterday. There are times that I lose my temper and it is usual near Batman."

"Well, that's fair. I get that you guys are like family. Family members are always the first to fight over petty things but also the last to give up on the important stuff." she said blatantly.

He smiles relived that that part had gone well. "I'm usually nicer than I was yesterday. But I guess it 's this place. Being here kinda throws me off."

"Oh. Now you got me hooked. What has the boy wonder worried?"

He laughed "You heard that nickname?" she shrugged "I guess since we are here I'm worried that we're going to split up and are going to join the justice league."

"Who said anything about splitting up? No one can dictate to you what you are going to do with your spare time."

"But everyone here is different and alike at the same time. We are all different because of our superpowers or abilities. But our areas of interest can be so alike."

"So what you're saying is that you don't like the idea of your team leaving you behind? Raven hanging out with the magical people. Or Cyborg hanging out with the techno geeks. Please Robin I think you have more self confidence than that. They are your friends they aren't just going to ditch you."

"I can't believe I just had a conversation with you about insecurities. I don't think I have ever done that before. Especially with someone who I met yesterday. Let's not tell anyone else ok?"

They laughed. It was scary that they had only met. But the level of ease that Robin had with her was pleasantly surprising. "So Miss Koriand'r tell me about yourself. " she fixed him with a surprised stare. "What? Don't act like you don't know my birth name."

"Of course Richard Grayson. But I don't know what to call you. Do you prefer Dick?"

"I think that Richard from you might just be acceptable." He said leisurely as if he didn't really care if she called him anything at all. "So Koriand'r I hear that there is this girl named Starfire around here. You mind telling me about her???"..

* * *

"I can't believe it! You were raised by Batman. I don't understand how your ideas can be so different but your attitudes are so similar." she examined him once again and laughed "You bird boys are certainly strange."

"Hey! I despise that generality."

She laughed "Then you Robin and Batman are truly bizarre."

"Well Kori, I want to know one thing. Tell me from your point of view. Why is the justice league so great?" she looked at him surprised for the second time since he sat down next to her. "And I'll tell you why I don't like it. Maybe you will change my mind and ill be a proud member of the justice league. But probably I'll change your mind and you will part of my team very soon."

She took a deep breathe and drove in to her complex answer to a simply question. About half an hour later, robin counteracted with his reasons. When he was done, they argued to which team one of them was moving too. They got so heated that J'onn actually shhh-ed them in their heads which only made them laugh and create more noise. In the end they decided to agree to disagree. But they both admitted that this conversation wasn't over.

* * *

About three hours later, Starfire and Raven sat together eating brunch. Raven cast a quick look at Starfire. "How was your night yesterday?"

"It was fun. A lot of dancing. Nice club. But their lights were blinding. I still don't think I have readjusted to normal lighting." She glanced at Raven and laughed.

"And you? How was your night?"

"Different" she said simply but she seemed to be rethinking her words. "It was weird not sleeping in my bed." she elaborated because Starfire cared enough to share with her.

And thus went the meal, they talked about several topic from the latest crime spree to the annoyingness of costumes to the right length of hair for their 'job'. Eventually they were joined by Supergirl. They all seemed to get along quiet well. Their little party was cut short by the clock. Starfire had practice and Supergirl had patrol.

* * *

"Hello Titans" said a warm voice.

They turned around, needing visual confirmation who was taking to them. It was Wonderwoman. "I'm sorry but you are stuck with me today. I'm supposed to show you around the watchtower." They were in awe of her. They just followed her until they snapped out of it. Robin noticed that she was more than just wonder. She was a normal person. Albeit a different past but she human just like they were. Eventually they got over their gaping stage. She seemed really glad. But by that time, they had already been to the tech room, science room, mess hall, living quarters. It sounded like they were coming to the end of their tour.

"And this is our training room." she said with pride she walked through the doors. With a quick survey of the room, he saw a handful of superheroes he knew and a larger number that he didn't. But he relooked over the room. 'That's why.' Robin saw Batman in his work out clothes. This sight was quite familiar to Robin.

So he turned his attention back to the tour and actually listened to the training programs that they were offering even if they didn't join the league. There were a decent few that Robin might actually consider for the team. Diana continued to talk about training programs for them and lead them to batman and his trainee. It was Starfire. She was training. She was a blur of purple, red and green. It was hypostasizing and beautiful. It was also perfect. Her form was excellent. She seemed to have everything down. Her technique was very very different from his own but she was very good. If anything he was even more impressed by her and just a little bit intimidated by her. 'But I guess that was the point.' Everyone on the team seemed to be mesmerized by her. Her powers actually glittered. It was truly unbelievable. Well everyone but Wonderwoman who called to Starfire to tell her that she was a sluggish and her defense was low on the left. And with her advice Star only seemed to get better. Her moves were tighter. She seemed even more protected than before but she managed to maintain her grace.

Shortly after that, they finished the tour in the central room where all the assignment were given out. Robin was fascinated by that. And after being the "game" for so long, he got a couple slaps on the back and recognition from various heroes. His teammates were surprised but Wonderwoman was almost maternally proud of him. It was weird but hey it was Wonderwoman if she was proud of you, you were proud that she was proud of you..

* * *

At about four o'clock Jump city time, the teen titans set off to leave JL headquarters. As Robin graciously thanked everyone who came to see them off, Raven observed the people there also. Everyone seemed to be working together. Superheroes seemed to be doing everything there from watching the earth to washing their costumes. And of course due to her observations, she was the first one to spot Starfire. It wasn't really hard with her red hair. That and she was floating about a foot above everyone. As Robin talked to the last of the people, she said her goodbyes to the others. A hug to Cyborg and beast boy. The exchange of contacts with Raven and a promise to get together soon. They slowly trailed into the ship.

Robin approached Star. "Diagreeable Kori."

"Disagreeable Richard" She laughed at the exchange and he held it back to a chuckle. "Please think about joining us in the Justice League"

"Please think about joining us in the _Teen Titans_. We have better showers."he paused "They really like you. And you might just like it."

"I like them too. Till next time Richard Grayson?"

"Til next time Koriand'r of Tamaran."

And with that he walked onto the t-ship and started the travel home.

* * *

_(a/n):alright another one from me…please like it…it's not my best but I think it had potential.. if you didn't guess this is a series…honestly I don't know how well I am with continuing a story. However I do really like teen titan…I know there is going to be a lot of question about what happened…I reassure that these questions will be answered but probably in the story…alright well review please…I really like knowing what you think.._


End file.
